Recently
by Namaki Shidota
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila berhadapan dengan Preman pembantai yang mana beritanya baru kau dengar tadi pagi? /"HEY!/ /"Ja-jangan kumohon lepaskan aku!"/ /BAD SUMMARY/DLDR/M for kekerasan.


**Recently**

 **Naruto belong Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, TYPOs, AU, No EYD dan Kekurangan isinya yang lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One**

 **Shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap tap tap

Suara kaki terdengar jelas di jalanan sepi itu, terkadang sang empunya mencepatkan langkahnya agar segera sampai ke apartementnya saat melewati jalan yang gelap.

Hinata—gadis tersebut sedang ketakutan dan was was, Seorang perempuan sendirian di tempat yang sepi dan cahaya yang redup pastilah sangat mengerikan terlebih ada dimana zona berbahaya akan dia lewati untuk menuju Apartementnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu keasikan" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri

Ya karena keasikan dengan tugasnya tadi membuatnya lupa waktu dan pulang telat.

Padahal Hinata tidak ingin pulang malam malam seperti ini, karena beberapa akhir ini di daerah Apartementnya banyak preman terlebih dengan preman itu sangat brutal, Hinata pernah melihatnya dari teras Apartemennya yang berada di lantai 3 kumpulan preman itu mabuk mabukan berpesta nista, memalak orang yang lewat bahkan sampai merampas dengan paksa korbannya dan tadi pagi Hinata mendengar berita pemerkosaan di daerah rumahnya

Sontak hal itu membuat Hinata merinding dan terus menerus berdoa agar selamat selama di perjalanan.

Gang menuju apartementnya sudah terlihat dan Hinata tersenyum bahagia, setelah melewati gang itu Hinata akansampai di Apartementnya.

Sedikit berlari terburu buru karena sudah sangat takut entah kenapa dia memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

Namun naas di depan mata Hinata kumpulan preman sedang berkumpul dan beberapa melihatnya sehingga semuanya melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan yang mengerikan –bagi Hinata

'Kami-sama' batin Hinata takut

"Wah wah" ucap salah satu preman berambut coklat dan bertato merah di wajahnya

Dengan gemetar Hinata melangkah mundur, meneguk silvanya dengan susah payah dan keringat dingin mulai membanjirinya.

"Cewek malam malam sendirian gak baik loh" lanjutnya, sedangkan teman premenya yang lain hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' –di pandangan Hinata

Hinata menangis, ingin lari namun kakinya membatu 'Kami-sama tolong aku!' teriaknya dalam hati

Preman berambut pirang cerah mulai bangkit dari duduknya, membuang rokoknya lalu menginjaknya hingga mati dan perlahan menghampiri Hinata yang masih terdiam gemetar ketakutan.

Mata Hinata membelalak saat preman pirang itu menghampirinya "JANGANN!" teriak Hinata lalu berlari dengan kencang

"HEI!" teriak pereman berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga dengan brutal, tidak berani melihat ke belakang dan terus berlari mencari jalan yang ramai ataupun tempat bersembunyi.

"Hosh hosh—hosh" Hinata bersembunyi di gang yang lumayan jauh dari gang Apartemenntnya tadi.

Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, wajahnya sudah full sudah lolos Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah dan menyenderkan bahunya pada tembok.

Terus bersyukur karena bisa selamat—"Wow ada cewek manis nih"

Jantung Hinata berhenti sesaat saat mendengar suara itu, merasa firasat yang lebih buruk dari yang pepatah Keluar dari kandang buaya masuk ke kandang Harimau.

"Lumayan lah buat seneng seneng malam ini" ucap preman berwajah seperti bayi dan berambut merah

"Lo udah kemarin, jangan maruk! Ini jatah gua" kini preman berambut pirang panjang

"Ayolah kita bagi, pertama lu terus gua"

"Malem malem olahraga nih? Sama dong gua juga lagi mau 'olahraga' "ucap preman yang berambut pirang panjang itu pada Hinata yang nafasnya semakin memburu

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya kencang, berdiri dari posisinya dengan susah sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk lari, dia jarang olahraga jadinya tidak kuat lari lama lama.

Mundur dengan tertatih yang bertumpu pada tembok "Ja-jangan—a-aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian pa-pada polisi—" Hinata terbata bata

Grep!

Bugh!

"Kyaa!" pekik Hinata saat preman berambut kuning panjang itu mengunci kedua tangan Hinata ke atas kepalanya pada tembok.

Berusaha meronta namun tidak bisa, karena cengraman pria ini sangatlah kuat "Ku-kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian hiks—" Hinata memohon sambil beruraian air mata "TOLONG!" teriak Hinata

"Sayang, tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu" Deidara—preman berambut pirang itu mala semakin memepetkan dirinya dengan Hinata, hingga dada meraka saling bertemu "Wow, kau memiliki dada yang besar sayang~" goda Deidara sambil mengelus wajah Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menolak sentuahan pria itu dan terus meronta "Tolong! Lepaska—"

Plak!

Deidara menampar Hinata "Diam kau Jalang! Dasar wanita murahan! Sudah nikmati saja nanti juga kau akan keenakan" Deidara kesal karena Hinata terus meronta

"Tidak! Tolong! Tolong!" mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di pipinya Hinata terus meronta dan berteriak meminta tolong dengan harapan ada yang mendengarnya dan menolongnya "Hiks Tolong! —"

Plak!

Tamparan keras kembali Hinata dapatkan di pipi kirinya, hingga bukan merah lagi namun biru ke hitam hitaman yang tercetak di pipi putihnya dan Hinata merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa.

Memegang wajah Hinata dengan satu tangannya Deidara menatap murkaHinata "Dasar jalang tidak tahu diri! Sudah ku baiki mala ngelonjak rasakan ini—"

Breett!

"Kyaaa!" teriak Hinata saat jaket dan bajunya di robek paksa oleh Deidara, hingga memperlihatkan Bra putih Hinata "Ja-jangan! Lepaskan aku!—hiks" dengan uraian air mata yang deras Hinata terus melawan gerakan Deidara yang ingin membuka baju yang di kenakan.

Bugh!

"Ugh!" dengan tendangan yang cukup keras ke selagkangan Deidara, membuat Deidara melepas genggamannya dan aksinya. Tidak membuang waktu Hinata melarikan diri dari Deidara.

"Wanita sialan!" desis Deidara yang masih kesakitan sambil megang bendanya karena tendang Hinata.

Dengan susah payah Hinata lari namun—

Grep!

"Uhgg!Sa-sakit—le-lepaskan" Sasori menjambak rambut Hinata yang ingin melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak akan kami lepaskan nona jadi—" memperkuat jambakannya

"Argh!" Rintih Hinata hingga mencakar tangan Sasori yang menjambak rambutnya

"—Puaskan kami" bisik Sasori dengan erotis sambil menjilat daun teling Hinata

"Le-lepaskan hiks—aku mohon—" rintih Hinata yang masih di jambak oleh Sasori.

Di lempar Hinata dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi kedebum ke tembok gang "Arg—" kepala Hinata terbentur tembok dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Dasar wanita sialan! Beraninya kau memukul'nya'" kali ini Deidara yang menjambak kembali rambut indigo Hinata hingga beberapa helai rambutnya rontok "Tidak ada permainan halus kali ini!" ancam Deidara yang sudah naik pitam dengan Hinata.

Hinata masih berteriak lemah meminta tolong berharap seseorang menyelamatnyannya walaupun apa yang di lakukannya itu adalah sia sia karena hari sudah malam dan gang ini sangatlah sepi.

Hinata kembali menangisi hidupnya, apakah dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini?

Deidara mulai melepas celana jeansnya hingga menampakan boxer hitamnya, Hinata hanya tergeletak tidak berdaya kesadarannya sudah hampir menghilang. 'kumohon siapapun— tolong aku' teriaknya dalam hati

"HINATA!"

Deidara dan Sasori langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dapat dilihat musuh bubuyutan Gengnya datang—Naruto dari Geng Jinchuriki

Kini aura Hitam menyelimuti Naruto "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan membunuh

Bugh!

Di hantam Deidara hingga tersungkur di tanah "Sialan kau!" melihat temannya di pukul membuat Sasori bertindak menghantam balik Naruto

Terjadilah baku hantam antara 2 vs 1. Naruto terus terusan di kroyok oleh dua orang namun Naruto tidak akan pernah mau kalah oleh para dedemit itu.

Hingga di balikan hantaman, pukulan, dan tendangan kepada Deidara ataupun Sasori, Saat Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan Deidara, Sasori diam diam mengambil botol minuman kerasnya dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Naruto

Prang!

Botolnya pecah dan berhasil mengenai kepala pirang Naruto hingga mengalir darah segar "Mampus Lo!" ucap Sasori dan Deidara yang tergeletak di bawah hanya tersenyum jahat sebelum pingsan.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya dengan tangannya dan terdapat banyak darah di telapak tangannya. Bukannya panic Naruto mala tersenyum sinis dan membuat Dei dan Saso bingung "Ah Kalian sudah pengecut, curang dan sekarang bodoh—" ucap Naruto dingin nan menusuk sambil menatap dingin Sasori, mendapat tatapan itu membuat Sasori reflex menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"L-lu bisa mati sama gua, ja-jangan macem macem—" ucap terbata bata Sasori

Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah Sasori dan Sasori berjalan mundur "Jangan mendekat!Mau mati hah?!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memegang kera Sasori dan mengangkatnya ke atas hingga kaki Sasori tidak nampak ke tanah "Adanya lu yang mati—" Dengan bela diri judo milik Naruto, Sasori langsung di hantam ke bawah tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata yang meringkuk sambil gemetar ketakutan "Hinata—"

Plak! Hinata menangkis tangan Naruto

"Jangan!Jangan mendekat!" teriak Hinata histeris "jangan perkosa aku—kumohon lepaskan aku!Hiks—" Hinata terus meronta dikala Naruto berusaha menenangkannya.

Naruto yang melihat gadis pujaannyaseperti ini membuat hati Naruto terluka—sangat terluka.

Grep!

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu Hinata, tidak akan pernah! Karena aku mencintaimu" Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan lembut dan Hinata yang masih tersadar hanya tidak percaya

Seorang premanbaru saja menembaknya?Bagaimana bisa?Mengenalnya Saja tidak pernah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Hinata—aku seperti gila karena terus memikirkan mu, sejak saat itu kau tidak pernah mau keluar dari pikiran ku, itu sangat menyiksaku" tutur Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menaklukan Geng Salamander, Geng Jinchuriki mengadakan party 2 hari full di salah satu bar daerah Tokyo.

Namun Naruto sudah bosan dengan terus berpesta, dia lebih memilih keluarcari angin dan merokok di pintu belakang bar.

Menikmati rokoknya dan merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah tannya. "Ramen sepertinya enak"

Naruto menginjak rokokknya hingga mati dan berjalan ke supermarket tidak lupa memakai jaket hitam untuk menutupi bau alkoholnya semalam dan memakai topi hitam menutupi rambut pirangnya.

Saat di perjalanan suasana sangatlah ramai, dan Naruto tidak begitu menyukai keramaian yang terlalu mendesak karena hal itu bisa membuatnya yang tidak sabaran ini panas—marah.

"Sialan" gumam Naruto saat seseorang menyengolnya lalu pergi begitu saja "Jalan pakai mata dong!" teriak Naruto pada orang itu namun yang di unjuk tidak merespon sama sekali padahal jarak mereka masih dekat –pura pura tidak dengar

Bersabar sedikit mengingat ini di tempat umum, Naruto terus berjalan dengan kesal tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, masa bodo lah.

Hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang berjalan tergesah gesah dari arah berlawanan dan

Brug!

Naruto kembali di tabrak.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, dia sudah menahan kekesalan setengah mati karena tadi dan sekarang—ingat kalau Naruto bukanlah orang yang sabaran.

Menarik tangan perempuan yang menabraknya "Wo—i"

Bagaikan gerakan slow montion, Naruto melihat perempuan itu menyibak rambutnya dengan lembut dan helaian indigonya seakan menampar lembut wajah porselin sang empunya itu terbang tertiup angin yang menerpanya

Dan helaian rambutnya berada di bibirnya yang begitu lembut terkesan seksi di mata Naruto, dan tatapan mata Amethyst yang begitu Innocent seakan memikat pandangan Naruto untuk terus melihatnya.

Percaya atau tidak sepertinya Naruto menemukan bidadari dari sadar Naruto terus memperhatikan perempuan yang menabrak hatinya—dirinya ini.

"Ah! Maafkan saya tuan! Saya buru buru. Saya sangat minta maaf!" ucap Hinata yang sangat bersalah

Di dunia Naruto, seakan semuanya berjalan dengan begitu lambat.

Perempuan itu menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya ke daun telinganya dengan lembut sambil memejamkan kelopak matanya yang begitu lentik seakan menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah cantikanya.

Dan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya yang begitu manis bagaikan minuman keras yang awalnya menyakitkan namun lama kelamaan begitu nikmat untuk dirasakan.

Lalu tangannya yang begitu mungil seakan menyebarkan kelembutan di setiap apapun yang di sentuhnya.

Semua pergerakan perempuan di depannya ini begitu menawan dan sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Hinata yang melihat pemuda yang di tabraknya hanya diam saja sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh membuat Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa.

Karena dikejar waktu, Hinata merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan permen lollipop lalu memberinya pada Naruto "Ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya sangat minta maaf telah menabrak tuan saya tidak sengaja dan saya sedang buru buru taun"

Hinata mengambil tangan Naruto dan memberi permen itu lalu pergi.

Naruto?masih diam menatap kepergian perempuan itu dan memandang tangannya yang di sentuh oleh tangan perempuan itu.

"Ternyata benar benar lembut" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dan melihat lollipop itu dengan rasa bahagia entah kenapa.

Aneh, rasa kesal nya menghilang begitu saja bagaikan menguap? Ada apa ini?

Naruto menatap bingung aspal lalu menaikan bahunya masa bodo.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

Marhaban ya Ramdhan !


End file.
